While You Were Sleeping
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Zack's night time ritual, his unexplainable attraction to his brother's feet, opens the door to even more.


** Had the image of his fic in my mind for a really long time, but only now managed to get it into writing. I guess better late than never!**

* * *

Zack threw his pillow across the room, frustrated that the friction he got when he put it between his legs didn't satisfy him. Lying in his bed in the middle of the night, he found himself in the same position that was becoming a pattern for him. He was so horny that he couldn't sleep.

For the past two months, Zack tried everything he could to get back to sleep. He counted sheep, drank warm water and even watched the news on TV on a volume so low he could barely hear so he wouldn't wake up his mom and brother. Lying in his bed, jerking off while staring up at the ceiling in the dark did nothing for him. No barrage of sexy images would help him. He was left with only one solution, one that both grossed him out and turned him on immensely.

He crossed the distance between his bed and Cody's, his heart thumping against his chest and his dick pressing against his pajama pants. Zack climbed onto Cody's bed and gently took hold of his brother's foot, covered by a thin white sock. As it always did, his nervousness and worry vanished the instant he pressed his nose against Cody's clean sock and inhaled deeply.

A foot fetish? That made it sound so kinky, some sort of erotic fixation that called attention to itself. Zack didn't really have any particular attraction for anyone's feet but Cody's. Not even his own feet, which were nearly identical, captured his eyes as much as his brother's, so Zack refused to acknowledge this as a "foot fetish." All that he knew was the scent radiating from his brother's feet, and feeling Cody's toes curl against his tongue sent a tingling sensation that centered right at his dick.

Zack massaged the sole of Cody's left foot while he let his tongue travel along the bare skin of his brother's ankle. He took another deep sniff ad focused his attention on Cody's toes, the part of the foot that turned him on the most. The only damper on Zack's nighttime routine was that he couldn't taste Cody's bare toes, not to the extent that he wanted to anyway. A pair of thin ankle socks always covered his feet, which served as a barrier, but that without that cotton, a ticklish sensation might wake up Cody. The last thing Zack needed was to explain what he was doing to someone else, when he didn't fully understand it himself.

His mouth circled around Cody's big toe, feeling it curl just slightly from the contact as a low sigh came from Cody's mouth. He kissed each toe, and gave them all a gentle suck, Cody's expression became more contorted with need. Zack kept his eyes focused on his brother's face while he used his free hand to tug down his pajama pants and underwear just enough to expose his cock and balls. He brought Cody's right foot to his crotch and quietly moaned around the toes on his brother's left foot.

Thrusting his dick against Cody's socked foot, Zack tried to gauge how horny he was. The want to take things nice and slow was always cut off by the ache in his balls or a shift from Cody that made it seem like he would wake up soon. The truth was that Zack wanted taste and suck on a lot more than Cody's feet. But he didn't like what that might possibly mean, and luckily, an orgasm usually left him too exhausted to even think about sex after that.

His butt clenched and his own toes curled when he felt a familiar tingling sensation running through his balls. Sucking the four smallest toes on Cody's left foot into his mouth, he shut his eyes tight and let his body ride out in convulsions as he shoot his load over Cody's right foot. Thick spurts of hot white cum jetted across his brother's sock, the brunt of it sticky along Cody's toes. Slowly pulling his mouth off Cody's foot, Zack panted for breath. He tip-toed across the room to fish a fresh pair of socks to replace the ones he had soiled with his saliva and his seed. Taking a quick whiff of the cum-stained cotton, Zack noticed a prominent erection in Cody's pajama pants, and a spot just slightly darker than the rest where he presumed the flared cockhead sat. Tearing himself away from the sight before he got worked up again, Zack stuffed the wet socks in the bottom of the laundry basket, and slipped back into his own bed. Thoughts of Cody swarmed his post-orgasmic haze as he fell asleep.

The next night, Zack tip-toed across his bedroom and climbed into Cody's bed.

It should have been a good day since school was cancelled due to some rat infestation that Zack assured his mom that he had nothing to do with. Cody had to give his word that Zack wasn't involved, and even though Zack was a little upset that his word didn't seem to mean much to his mom, he was sure glad Cody's goody two-shoes innocence had gotten him out of a bind. He decided to let Cody help him with his homework so they would be free tomorrow to do whatever they wanted.

But Cody was wearing these shorts that seemed a couple sizes too small, and it took all of Zack's control not to touch his brother's smooth bare legs. He couldn't even stop his eyes from repeatedly trailing down to Cody's bare feet, the urge to feel those toes against his tongue making his dick impossibly hard. He had to excuse himself to the bathroom to rearrange himself a couple times. Now that he was between Cody's legs and his brother was safely off in dream world, Zack could indulge himself in what he had been dying to do all day.

Zack quietly hummed around the socked toes of Cody's right foot, the familiar taste of his brother's feet through the thin cotton sending an arousing charge through his system. But it wasn't enough.

The thought had been pressing against his mind all day, and now that his eyes zeroed in on the thin black sock separating him from Cody's bare foot, Zack let his desire overtake his fears. He slipped Cody's sock off and pressed his tongue against the bare skin, running the wet muscle from the bottom of Cody's sole to his big toe.

The taste was both familiar and unfamiliar. Not pungent at all, but a distinct flavor that was uniquely Cody's. Zack wondered if the rest of Cody's body tasted the same way.

He planted soft open-mouthed kisses across Cody's foot, taking detours to his ankle, before reaching his final destination of those perfect toes. No longer constricted by a thin layer of fabric, Cody's toes looked even more perfect in the dark of their bedroom. Zack couldn't resist sucking on his little toe, gently sliding his tongue between the gaps of his brother's toes, until he was sucking on the big toe once more.

"Mmm, Zack…"

Zack froze. He was sure he had been caught, and Cody was one of the few people he couldn't fool with a flimsy excuse. It would have been particularly hard to argue his case with his brother's big toe in his mouth.

Luckily, Cody just seemed to be mumbling in his sleep, and once Zack saw the familiar fall and rise of Cody's chest, he knew he was in the clear. For now.

He had gotten away with a lot more than he ever had before, so he decided he would stop trying to push his luck for today. Shoving his pants and underwear down just enough to free his cock, Zack brought Cody's left socked foot into his lap and began thrusting, the taste of his brother's toes on his mouth sure to bring him closer to orgasm more quickly than usual.

Rutting against the gray sock, Zack rubbed Cody's bare right foot, imagining blowing his load between his brother's warm toes. Just the thought of licking his cum between Cody's toes had his cock throbbing, and his balls tingling. His attention was redirected, though, when he noticed the prominent erection tenting Cody's pajama pants.

Cody was probably having a sexy dream, and if his slightly flushed face was any indication, it was one of the hottest ones imaginable. Before Zack had fell into his nightly routine, it had been hard for him to imagine Cody doing anything remotely sexual. But in the darkness of their suite, Zack found himself studying Cody, and even the smallest parting of his lips or the slightest stir in his sleep carried such an unconscious erotic charge.

Another moan of Zack's name came off Cody's lips and Zack was suddenly aware of his heart pounding against his chest. _Is Cody dreaming about me?_ He would have given anything to tap into those twin telekinetic powers he had heard about before so he could peek into these dreams his brother was having. What kinds of things did Cody fantasize about? Was Cody getting turned on by Zack sucking his toes?

That thought combined with another low whisper of his name sent Zack over the edge, his seed spurting all over Cody's sock. He shuddered from the force of orgasm, unconsciously squeezing Cody's left foot, every muscle in his body trembling through the aftershocks of orgasm.

Zack hadn't even realized his eyes were closed until he found himself staring at Cody's face, eyes half-lidded but undoubtedly open.

He was speechless, a rare phenomenon for him. Cody didn't look angry, or confused, just sleepy. Zack wondered how long it would take for the sheet of sleep to come down and Cody's freak out to unravel.

But as the minutes passed, Cody just stared at him, and Zack stared back. His dick, half-hard, was still pushing against Cody's cum-coated sock and his hand was softly rubbing the toes of Cody's right bare foot. He didn't dare move, as if the slightest movement would break the reverie of the moment.

"You better clean it off with your tongue," Cody said. "You do another load of laundry and my socks are going to shrink so much I won't be able to wear them anymore."

His brother's tone was anything but accusatory. Zack wasn't sure whether to be afraid that his secret had been revealed, or to respond with a sarcastic remark to combat Cody's.

"What makes you think I have anything to do with your shrinking socks? Maybe your feet are just getting bigger. At least one part of you is."

"I've known for a while. Once I realized I was waking up with different socks than the ones I put on before bed, I knew something was up. Then I found some socks with cum stains on them and well…it was pretty easy to figure out after that."

Zack was thankful for the darkness in the room, which he hoped would cover the sudden reddening of his face.

"Well if you were awake this whole time, why didn't you say anything?"

Cody was silent, absent-mindedly dropping a hand to his crotch while he looked off to the side. "Cause you like sucking my toes."

"And cause you like me sucking them."

They were quiet, only the sound of light breathing filling the air. Cody raised his foot and pressed it against Zack's face, causing his twin to get the message. Without wasting a beat, Zack began licking up the cum from Cody's sock, body shivering from the cool of the air and the first taste of his own cum. It didn't have much of taste to savor, but it was distinct enough that he began to enjoy his task, and made sure his tongue lapped up every drop of his seed from Cody's sock.

Cody exhaled, quietly slipping a hand underneath his pants to take hold of his erection. Zack pulled Cody's remaining sock from his foot and began sucking on his brother's toes once more, making Cody squirm and gasp as he continued jerking himself off under his pajama pants.

The scene was wild and strangely intimate, and Zack thought his mind was going to fry from overstimulation, but Cody wanted to come, and Zack wanted to watch.

He pulled off Cody's big toe with a wet pop. "Let's get naked."

It was more of a question than a statement, but Cody didn't hesitate in pulling his pajama shirt over his head, and shucking his pajama pants and white briefs. Zack quickly stripped himself, and once both twins were naked, they were staring at one another again.

Their faces were nearly identical, Zack's a little rounder, and Cody's eyes a little bigger. Cody's front teeth a little more prominent, Zack's eyes a little greener. As Zack's eyes trailed down his brother's body, noting the thinner frame of his twin, he felt a pang of self-consciousness take hold of him. He was by no means fat, and although he didn't want to be toothpick thin, he was a little envious of his brother's build. Granted, he knew stuffing his face with candy and all the tastiest unhealthy junk food wasn't helping his body any, but he wasn't going to let that that interrupt having good meals. What was the fun of being young if you couldn't fill your mouth with as much sugar as possible?

Zack was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Cody's foot pressing against his cheek. Cody was smiling at him. "Suck my toes," he whispered.

Cody resumed jerking himself off, and Zack continued his tongue assault on his brother's toes, eyes fixated on the hand that was stroking a four and a half inch erection. There was something incredibly erotic in watching Cody jerk off, his twin's dick the exact same size as his own.

They had measured each other once the first day of high school after hearing some of the boys in the locker room brag about their sizes. It had been a little awkward, getting hard and pressing their dicks together, but Cody reminded himself that it was necessary to get the most accurate measurement possible, and Zack was so horny that he had to stop from coming on Cody and himself at a moment's notice.

Watching Cody masturbate so openly was a change from the reserved way he pressed his dick against his brother's, against the ruler. Now Zack was going to see Cody come, and from the way his brother's body jerked and his muscles tensed, it wasn't going to be very much longer until he reached his peak.

Zack sucked on Cody's toes more forcefully, feeling them curl in his mouth when Cody came, spurts of cum shooting across his stomach. Zack thought he might come just from watching, but he managed to reign in the dull ache in his balls, ready to unload more cum. He jerked off in front of a mirror once, turned on by his own naked body and felt a shudder work its way down his spine when he watched his cum trailing down the glass, but watching Cody was even hotter than that. Without giving himself time to reassess his actions, Zack pushed Cody's hand away and began licking the cum from his brother's belly.

Cody gasped and clutched the bed sheets, Zack working his tongue across the pools of sweet stickiness. He avoided Cody's dick, unsure if he wanted to cross that line, or if Cody even wanted him to, but continued his ascent up Cody's chest. Then they were kissing.

Zack hadn't meant to do it; he just sort of got carried away. But Cody's tongue was in his mouth, or his tongue was in Cody's. His mind seemed to officially shut down and his body acted on autopilot, falling onto his side so his hands could touch Cody's body. Their twin connection had never been so in sync, wet tongues moving alongside one another while they groped each other's naked, sweaty bodies.

Zack only vaguely recognized Cody's hands, sliding over and squeezing his butt, which made him prideful that his rounded cheeks seemed to be the source of his twin's arousing fixation. His own hands were making their way up and down Cody's back, repeatedly taking stops to touch his brother's butt.

With their bodies pressed together so firmly, their dicks touching, circumcised heads gushing pre-cum, and their balls rubbing against one another, Zack was surprised he hadn't come already. But this time, he wanted to make it last. He wanted to come with Cody.

They didn't stop kissing, even with their jaws were beginning to tire and their tongues were moving at a significantly slower pace. Zack was getting off on the intimacy, the feeling that nobody could make Cody feel like this, and vice versa. He had never felt so much like his twin as in this moment, and past the undeniable arousal that it was almost like kissing and touching himself, he was positive that the small differences between Cody and himself were what made this moment mind-numbingly pleasurable.

It was the single most explosive orgasm Zack had experienced, Cody shooting off at nearly the same instant. Without breaking the kiss, they held onto each other as they shook through their shared release. Zack felt Cody's fingernails digging into his butt, but the more immediate sensation was the feeling of his brother's dick pulsing alongside his own, cum splattering across their stomachs.

It felt like an eternity had passed when Zack pulled his mouth away from Cody's, and panted for breath while he watched his twin do the same. Blond hair matted to his forehead with sweat, and face a brilliant shade of red, Cody looked like he had just run a marathon. Zack wondered if this was the same sight Cody saw looking at him.

Cody yawned, then turned onto his side, away from Zack. He gently pushed his foot against Zack's leg. "Now go back to your bed because I'm tired and we have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I'm teaching you how to do laundry. Next time, just take off my socks before you get started. My feet will be cold, but you'll warm them up."

Zack grinned, and punched his brother in the arm, before slipping back into his own bed. "Night, Cody."

"Night, Zack."

* * *

**Reviews are always more than welcome!**

** The fic is set in the Tipton (Suite Life of Zack and Cody, rather than On Deck), but with those leaks of a certain twin, I knew something Suite Life related had to come out of me.**


End file.
